Long Lost Avian
by Cloud1174196
Summary: Max has been kicked out of the flock. Now her life has been turned upsidown how will she fix this.
1. Good Bye

**Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride I am not James Patterson.**

**Max Pov**

Fly. Just keep flying. Get away. After about 5 minutes of flying as fast as I can I saw a cave. When I land I finally let out the sobs that I had been choking back.

_Flashback_

_Nothing compares to the joy of flying. Nothing. Its so great to soar like an eagle. I had just gone out for a late night flight with Fang on watch duty. The rest of the flock are _

_most likely still sleeping. When I returned I found the entire flock awake in a circle, as if they were having some sort of a meeting but no one was talking as if waiting for me. _

_Fang was leaning against a tree, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all sitting cross legged, and Iggy was laying against a rock. They all just stared at me for a moment shooting _

_each other quick glances. Then Angel, my baby spoke up. "Max we no longer want you in the flock and we have decided to kick you out." _

_I just stood there staring at her not sure what to say hoping this was a joke waiting for somebody to yell not. After looking at everyone's face for about 2 seconds each, my _

_gaze holding on Fang for a couple extra seconds, I could tell they were waiting for what I had to say. All I could think to say is "what!"_

_Angel started to say "we have decid-"_

"_I know what you said." I yelled. "I want to know why?."_

_Surprisingly Gazzy spoke up "We know your working for the school. We want you gone."_

_I stared at him dumb founded " Why would you ever even think I work for the school."_

"_Your late night flights leaving so you can update our position so the school knows. Your "voice" telling you where to go is really you just trying to lead us into a trap. Your _

_cover ups aren't very convincing." To my terror it was Fang who said this._

"_Fine you want me gone?" I said " I'll leave, but let me tell you this is the biggest mistake you have ever made you just lost your best fighter and the closest thing you have _

_ever had to a mother" I took a minute to glare at each one of them they all flinched, even Iggy how he new I was glaring will forever elude me. Then I turned around spread my _

_wings and flew off._

Present Time

I was shaken out off my thoughts when I heard a deep voice say "hey their little birdie" and I felt a small pain enter the side of my neck. Tranquilizer.

Shit was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Fang Pov**

She's been gone for five minutes and I already miss her. I didn't have to be Angel to tell everyone else was feeling the same way. Even if she is a traitor it hurt not to

have her around. I quickly shook off those feelings and said "So what do you guys want to do now."

Nudge replied "Lets get some sleep and worry about it in he morning, Fang would you mind finishing your watch it should be dawn in about an hour"

"Sure." I replied


	2. Schools In

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride I am not James Patterson. **

**Max Pov**

When I woke up from my unexpected nap, I was tied up in a van with zero light what so ever. How I knew it was a van you ask, I could feel the bumps of the road. I

waited in silence for what I will guess to be about a half an hour. I started dozing off, right before I fell asleep I noticed a faint glow in the room. I started jerking

around trying to find the source of light, but the walls, ceiling, and floor were all void of anything that could produce light. After jerking around for about a minute a

small clump of hair fell in my face. I realized it was golden, and I'm not saying blond, I mean 14 karat gold, it seemed to be giving off a faint glow. I stared at my hair for

a solid twenty minutes before the glow started to go away. I was left in a dark room with only one thought **What** **The** **Hell**.

After an hour or two of wondering if I was going crazy the van stopped. Two Erasers opened the back doors allowing light to stream in. I expected them to haul me out

but they hesitated. I was about to ask what the found so interesting, when I realized, duh! The golden hair. So I am not going crazy, what a relief. They both just

shrugged and pulled me out. They untied my legs, but left my hands tied behind my back. Then they put a leash around my neck. "Shouldn't you being the one wearing

the leash" I said

One punched me in the gut and said "Shut up bitch"

Okay I thought, must of struck a nerve their. They led me through a hall way were I saw torture, sorry experiments taking place. I won't describe them because you

would probably vomit. After a minute of walking I came face to face with, "Jeb" I growled.

"Max" Jeb said as if we were old friends "How have you been, and what happened to your hair and eyes"

Eyes I thought did my eyes change color to. "How the hell should I know you're the scientist, you tell me" I sneered.

Jeb looked like he was thinking then said "Take her to section X room Omega, and take off the collar she could choke herself with it and we would lose another

experiment"

Ha! Like he cares about me. The Erasers removed the collar and started to guide me to where ever Jeb told them to bring me. When we got to the room the untied my

hands and shoved me in the room. In the room their were two hammocks with a boy laying down on one. He look a lot like Fang. He had raven black hair, blacker than

night wings that were stretched out, I guessed them to be about 15 feet long, pale skin, and was probably about 6 feet. The only differences were the eyes, his irises

were jet black, darker than Fang's eyes, but the weird thing was his pupils were white as snow. He sat up, pulled in his wings, and looked at me as if he was waiting

for me to say something. I decided he was not going to say anything so I said "Hi I'm Max what's your name?"

A small smile formed at the corner of his lips. "What are you smiling at?" I asked

"Which question do you want answered first?" He asked.

"Name." I answered.

"The name's Shadow." He informed me.

"K now why are you smiling?" I asked again.

"I'm tired of living in solitary." Shadow replied.

"So I guess we should start telling each other about ourselves right." I suggested.

"O.K. What color did your hair and eyes used to be?" He asked.

"Both brown. How did you know about the hair and eyes?" I asked

"Because the same thing happened to me my hair used to be light brown and my eyes used to be light blue." He told me.

"Oh." I said, then asked "Why are you and now I in this separate room."

"I have powers and this room stops me from using them believe me I have tried." He told me bitterly.

"That still does not answer why I am in here." I said.

"Right after my hair and eyes changed is when I started to develop my powers, so if I had to guess I would say they think your change will be followed with powers as

well." He said.

"You keep on mentioning powers what are they." I questioned.

"I control darkness." He said

"Meaning?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I mean I control darkness. It started out with just taking the shadows of things and changing their shapes. I turned a tree's shadow into horse once. After a while I

could make the darkness three dimensional. You could walk right through it but you could see it on all sides. At first their had to be a shadow or darkness of some sort

and I could bend it to my will. If their was no shadow I could do nothing. However I learned to create darkness. The first time I did it I created a small area void of any

light about the size and shape of a baseball. Later that day I was captured. I was brought to this room which nullified my powers. Luckily the scientists could not control

themselves, they wanted to see how my powers would develop so they would bring me to another room where I could practice using my powers. After playing around

with darkness for a few days I learned I could condense it into some sort of black energy and blast it at things. I managed to kill an Eraser with that. So they installed

holes in the wall would let out sleeping gas to nock me out then drag me to my room. As I kept practicing I learned cooler and cooler tricks. I learned to create some

wicked black fire. This fire would burn no matter how hard the scientists tried to put it out. It didn't need oxygen so when the tried to smother it, but it kept burning

and the scientist caught and burned to death. I created some in an air tight room and they filled the room with water and it kept burning under water. I decided to

name this fire Hellfire. Next I developed black lightning. This lightning could travel through anything, even rubber. I just started trying to turn my self into a living

shadow." He was about to continue his story but I cut him off.

"What do you mean living shadow?" I asked incredibly curious.

"I would tell you if you didn't cut me off." He said irritated. "When I say living shadow I mean I can melt my body into a shadow then change the shadows shape. Just

yesterday I turned into a shadow and then made the shadow the size of a marble. Also" he walked over to me and said, into may ear just quietly enough for my

enhanced hears to make out what he was saying, he said "as a shadow I can pass through solid objects." Then he backed up.

"Then why didn't you escape?" I asked incredulously.

"Because." he said "I can't do it once I leave the training room, so the would just recapture me and all hopes of escape would be gone." He said as if it were obvious.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"The hallway out side the training room nullifies my powers as well." He said

"Oh" I replied then I asked. "What do you think my powers are?"

"Aside from changing hair and eye color did anything else happen?" He asked.

"I was glowing" I replied.

"Perhaps you can do with light what I can do with darkness." He stated.

"Why would you think that why is glowing so important." I asked.

"Because when I changed everything around got darker" He said " I was in a bubble the made everything about five feet from my body go darker as if someone

dimmed the lights. Then the darkness went away and now I can control it."

I thought that over for a moment. "I hope your right" I said "Because those are some pretty kick ass powers you got, and I might get them to, just in different way."

**Read and Review Please **


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride I am not James Patterson.**

**Fang Pov**

When every one was awake we decided to get some breakfast. We flew to the nearest town, which was about a 3 minute flight, and found a dumpster behind a

McDonalds that had a decent meal in it. Then we decide to travel to the grand canyon after Nudge, and Angel begged. Since we were in Tennessee that was about

fifteen hundred miles. I estimated that to be about thirteen hours, traveling at about 150 miles an hour, with three one-hour rest breaks. We took of at about 8:00 am

and flew uneventfully for about three hours before Nudge started complaining.

"Fang I'm hungry."

We landed and went to a Burger King. Angel "convinced" the cashier to give us a free meal. After we ate we rested for about forty-five minutes.

"Time to go, guys." I said. I took off first followed by Iggy then Nudge, who were followed by Angel and the Gasman. We flew for another three hours and I started to

pray Nudge would not get hungry and complain.

"Fang"

Speak of the devil, or in this case think.

"I'm hungry can we get some food." Nudge was again the first one to complain.

"Fine" I replied. We landed about five minutes away from a town in New Mexico. We started to walk, but in about a minute 7 Erasers appeared. I quickly kick one in the

balls and he went down like a bag of potatoes. I then tackled another one and started repeatedly punching his face. After about 10 seconds of repeatedly punching

him in the face I look up and saw an Eraser on the ground near Iggy's feet while he was fighting another. Nudge and Gazzy were both fighting an Eraser and Angel

was staring at an Eraser who was bashing his head against a tree. In that brief moment when I look up the Eraser under me push me off then kicked me in the ribs.

The then punched me in the face giving me a bloody nose. I rolled over and stood up. He threw a jab to my stomach, but I grabbed it and kicked him I the chest

resulting in hearing multiple, very satisfying, cracks and he went down. When I look back up I saw Iggy's and Nudge's Eraser was on the ground, and I saw Gazzy clap

his hands over the ears of his Eraser. Angel's Eraser hit his head on the tree for about another minute then he fell unconscious. After the battle I assessed the

damage. I had a bloody nose and a bruised rib. Iggy had a black eye. Nudge had a small cut on her arm and a couple bruises. Gazzy had a fat lip and a couple small

cuts. Angel was completely un-touched.

"OMG." Nudge said "I wonder how the Erasers found us. Since we kicked Max out they should have no way of finding us, because she can't report our position to the

school; unless she wasn't a traitor and the school had some other way of finding us. Oh that would be really bad because then we would have kicked Max out for no

reason or maybe, Max is following us and still keeping tabs on us. Actually that is pretty unlikely she probably would have returned to the school and reported her

being kicked out first, don't you think, but then woul-"

She was cut of by the Eraser at her feet "If you think Max was a traitor you are incredibly mistaken." he said in a pained voice, he had a black eye, a broken leg, and

multiple bruises on his chest. "Max did not work for the school after you kicked her out we found her sobbing in a cave. She saw us but didn't fight back she just asked

us to kill her because she died on the inside when you kicked her out," He said then we all glared at him "Why are you glaring she asked for it, besides it was a win-

win, she escaped the pain you caused her, and for us well she was delicious." He laughed.

I couldn't help myself I walked over their and stepped on his throat. Then I broke down

crying because we broke the Unbreakable Maximum Ride. Soon Nudge, Gazzy, Angel,

and Iggy started crying as well.

**Read Review Please**


	4. Three Months Later

**Disclaimer: I no own Max Ride**

**Max Pov**

Its been three months that I have been n the school. I found out Shadow was right I can do every thing he can do with darkness with light. I create blasts of light or

lasers. I can create what we call Divine fire. Devine fire is pretty much the exact opposite of Hellfire. It is bright gold whereas Hellfire is pitch black. We discovered that if

Divine fire and Hellfire mix it creates an explosion. We both created balls of fire the size of marbles and threw them so they would collide and an explosion the size of a

grenade occurred we can only imagine what would happen if we both created the biggest flame we could make but are to scared to try. Also I can transform into pure

light and practically teleport just I can't pass through objects like Shadow. As pure darkness he can travel through wall and go almost as fast as I go when I am light

traveling. Also I can create golden lightning which can be conducted by anything just like black lightning. In the last three months I told Shadow everything about the

flock. He suggested I change my name so all ties to the flock are gone. I decided I liked the name Star and it fit me cause I can control light.

**Star (Max) Pov **

I had a plan to escape. However I can not tell Shadow because of the surveillance camera's and bugged walls. He just has to follow my lead. I waited patiently for an

opportunity for escape to arise. Finally two Erasers came to take us to the training room. On the way there A door opened right as we walked by and a scientist came

through.

I yelled. "Follow me." then grabbed the scientists neck and snapped it. Then we charged through the door and were able to use our powers because we were out of

the power nullification hallway. We began slaughtering Erasers, scientist and robots until the littered the ground. We fought our way to the security room and killed all

the guards.

"Lets set the other experiments free." said Shadow. He then found the control panel and opened all doors and all cages. In our fight we managed to kill about 70% of

the Erasers, 35% of the scientists, and destroyed 90% of the robots. Most of the able bodied experiments managed to fight their way out, judging from the security

screens, some however died. All that was left was me, Shadow and the mistake experiments that could not breath or even think. We decided just to end their misery.

We set Hellfire on one wall and Divine Fire on the other. Then Shadow grabbed me and turned us both into living shadows and got us out when we were about a mile

away from the school when it boom leaving a massive crater and the remains of a charred lab.

**Fang Pov**

Its been three months. Three whole months since we learned Max died nobody is doing well. The day we learned that Max died instead of going to the grand canyon

we went to Dr. Martinez's house and told her exactly what happened. When we were done They told us we were never invited back to their house and that they

never will forgive us for what we did to their daughter/half-sister. These last three months have been hard on us. Iggy stopped pulling pranks, Nudge talks less then I

do, Gazzy barley farts or talks, and Angel looks like she is always on the verge of tears. I have not been doing any better, Max my soul mate, she truly loved me and

now she is gone. Currently we are all battered and bruised we just had another encounter with erasers. This was like the 8th in the last month. I have a broken arm.

Iggy has a two black eyes and a broken rib. Nudge has a lot, like thirty cuts, Gazzy has to many bruises to count, and Angel has a long but not to deep gash running

from her bicep down to her wrist. We currently have no food, no money, and no idea what we are doing. Pretty much kicking max out was the worst decision we ever

made.

**AN: If you havent gussed this story will mostly be in max's or fang's pov mabey occasionally someboy else in the flocks pov but never a scientist, or an eraser, or shadows, or Dr. M's or ella's.**

**Also im not a hundred percent sure how max and the flock will meet again if you have any ideas review or pm me and i will take it into cosideration**


	5. Canyon

**I don't own Max Ride.**

**Star (Max) Pov**

After we left the school we realized that we have no real plans. Right now we are at the grand canyon. Its nice. We decided to fly down to the bottom and check it out.

It was nice, Shadow had an idea to make a home down here.

"Wait here" he told me.

"What if Erasers attack me?" I asked. He burst out laughing. Then I asked "What?"

"You should only be worried that the U.N. army attacks you" He laughed. Then he fazed trough the side of the canyon with his shadow powers and came out a minute

later.

"What did you do?" I asked

"Follow me." He told me. Then he held out his hand and Shadows covered the wall in roughly the shape of an arch about 8 feet at it highest point. He then walked

through it and I followed. We were in a room about 600 feet high and 1000 feet wide and long.

"Two questions." I said.

"Okay" He responded.

"First how did you make that shadow I could walk through" I asked

"Inside an object is pitch black so by focusing on that darkness I can make an object temporarily intangible." He replied "and now for the next question once again

focusing on the darkness I made a small gap about a half a millimeter at were the walls of this room now are, then created a shadow door to the earths core were the

separated part sank to then melted."

"How do I get in?" I asked.

He pointed to the wall that I walked through and said "Look." When I looked at the wall I saw small holes, so many I couldn't even count them all, 100 feet up the size of

pencils. After a moment he said "Those holes provide the room with light also you can light travel through them"

I changed into a beam of light and left through one of the holes and went out side. He shadow traveled through the wall.

Once outside I asked, " How do we find this place again" He then walked up to the wall and using dark energy inscribed a large 'S' about five feet tall into the wall

about to feet off the ground.

"S for Star or Shadow just follow the river till for see it." He answered.

"It is getting late what do you want to do?" I asked.

"In an hour or two we can get some food" He answered.

"Won't all the places be closed?" I questioned.

"Exactly." He answered.

"But that's stealing." I said.

"Listen Star I'm not saying we take hundreds of dollars. I'm saying we go to a Stop and Shop or a Wal-Mart and get a bag of bread and some cold cuts and maybe a

box of cereal for tomorrow morning, we need to eat I think that store can spare ten dollars worth of food." He reasoned.

"I guess your right, they won't miss ten dollars" I agreed. So when it got dark we found

the nearest Wal-mart an got a package of sliced ham, a bag of bread, a box of fruit loops,

and a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper. It came out to about 8 dollars.

**Fang Pov**

"Why don't we go to the grand canyon Fang we never got to go because of the Erasers, but I don't hear any Eraser thoughts so the must be pretty far away so we

should get a jump on them." she said shakily probably thinking of when we were planning on going to the grand canyon and what we learned.

"Sure" I replied. No one disagreed nobody has been talking, even Nudge. In fact I might speak the most because I have to tell the flock what to do. "Up and Away

guys". We flew for about an hour till Gazzy asked if we could get food.

"Okay guys lets land and find a McDonalds or something" I said I dropped being closely followed by Iggy, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel. We got free Burger

King, courtesy of Angel. Then we took off again toward the Grand Canyon. After flying for about three hours we made it to Arizona, my thoughts filled with Max's death

and how here mother and sister were. Truthfully we didn't only kill Max, but we crushed to others whom were practically family. Angel sniffled she must've heard my

thoughts there. She nodded. When we got to the grand canyon we decided to go down and camp next to the river. We found some odd 'S' shape inscribed in the rock

and decided it was a good place to set up camp cause if we went off for a fly or swim or some other thing we could find it.

**AN: tell me what you think please reviews help because I'm having trouble thinking how to continue after the next chapter or two. Reviews always help as long as they are constructive and not just flames or asking for an update. Also ever chapter i try to put it in Star's Pov then in Fang's and what they are doing at about the same time. So the flock showed up at the Shadow/Star house mabey half an hour after they get back from the store. **


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.**

**Star Pov **

I woke up early. I could tell because very little light filtered into the house. When I woke up my foot steps woke up Shadow. The 'Cave', as we have come to call it, is not

just a dank hollowed out area it was really nice actually. We diverted a small part of the river to travel through the cave it was about a foot deep an two feet wide. It

horse shoed in and out of the 'Cave' creating a little separated area that was about 6 feet at the farthest part of the river from the wall and was a about 9 feet wide at

its middle near the entrance. We would purify the water by light, or shadow, transporting the contents only leaving the water. We ate the fruit loops, I made a bowl out

of solidified light Shadow did the same thing, but with darkness, and drank some Dr. Pepper. Talked and played around with our powers for a few hours. It was fun and

all until I heard an all to familiar voice say,

"I hear people talking."

Then I heard another equally familiar voice say

"Iggy that's impossible we are at the bottom of the grand canyon."

Then I heard the first voice, Iggy's voice, say "I know I heard someone Nudge, It sounded like it came from inside the canyon wall."

"It might have look there are holes up the wall people might be living in their and the only way in is some kind of secret entrance, but I can't pick up any thoughts so they

might be mutants."

"Is that the flock?" asked Shadow as quietly as possible. I nodded.

Then I heard Fang's voice say "Well can you guys make a bomb and blow a hole in the wall?"

**Fang's Pov**

"Well can you guys make a bomb and blow a hole in the wall?" I asked.

"Okay." Gazzy replied unenthusiastically. Right after he said that a pitch block portal seemed to appear out of the rock. Out of the portal stepped to good looking people,

but they looked like polar opposites. The boy had jet black hair that seemed to void of any light. He was pale and about six feet. The unsettling thing was his eyes. His iris

was jet black, but his pupil were as white as a winter wonder land. The girl was gorgeous. She had golden hair and golden eyes. She had tan skin and was about six foot

as well. There was an unsettling familiarity about her though.

"You know its not nice to blow up some ones home." said golden girl angrily. Dark boy sent her a look that said cool it and she calmed down.

"Hello who are you, and you have just asked if someone was home" he said with a nice tone, but his eyes showed small traces of anger that seemed to be magnified

with his creepy iris and pupil.

"I'm Nick and-" I was cut off by gold girl who said

"You are a terrible liar. What is your real name?"

"Fine. My real name is Fang, and this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said pointing at each of them.

"I'm Shadow and this is Star." said dark boy, I mean Shadow.

"Your clearly mutant judging from the fact that you are not running in terror at the sight of us." said Star.

"Your right." said Nudge. I sent a thought asking Angel to probe their minds, but she mentally replied they had powerful mind blocks. Also she said every one agrees with

me she does look familiar.

"Have we met before?" asked Gazzy.

"You look really familiar." Iggy finished. Star just shrugged then said

"I have never seen you people a day before in my life."

"Can we see your house?" asked Nudge.

"Sure" replied Shadow. Then made that weird portal. Star sent him a glare and he mouthed something that was three syllables and her glare disappeared. What's her

problem I thought. Shadow walked through the darkness followed by Star than by us.

**AN: Hey please update I will take all ideas into consideration and it will help with future chapters. I have one more chapter lined up then I have no clue how to continue. How will they find out star is max. Will they ever find out or just go separate ways I am not sure please review to give me ideas.**


	7. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I No own Max Ride. Also I am not sur if it will be Max/Shadow or Max/Fang. Most likely Max/Shadow but if there are a lot of reviews telling me the would rather have Fax then tell me and i will take into consideration so reveiw of your opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**Star Pov**

"Can we see your house?" Nudge asked

"Sure" replied Shadow. Then made a shadow door. I glared at him. He mouthed 'Star not Max' and I calmed down realizing that hating them for no reason could give me

away. Judging by the looks on every ones faces except Fang he kept his mask the place blew their minds.

"Where is the furniture?" asked Nudge. I waved my hand and the light condensed into 5 golden chairs. Then Shadow made to black chairs out of darkness opposite the

gold chairs. The whole flock stared at the chairs, for a minute, mouths open then tentatively sat down. Shadow and I took the two chairs opposite them.

" How did you do that!" asked Gazzy after he collected his thoughts. Shadow went on to explain the whole darkness and light thing. Like how we could manipulate and

control it even solidify it. He also told them about the cooler things we could do like the traveling, fazing, lasers, fire, and lightning. The flock just stared at us with a little

bit of fear in their eyes which almost made me smile. Serves them right had they not kicked me out they would have super Max fighting on their side.

"That is awesome!" screamed Gazzy.

**Fang Pov **

After hearing their powers everyone just stared at them. These people were crazy powerful. They would be great fighters to join the flock, but I doubt the want to follow

orders from me. Also we don't know anything about these people.

"So tell us about yourselves." I said.

"I was born in the school. Escaped once and learned about my powers. Then I was recaptured and spent my time in a room that nullified my powers." said Shadow. "then

Star showed up"

Star picked up the story "I don't have much of a past before I met Shadow." Then she went on to explain how her time with Shadow in the school went. She told us of

her training, escape, destruction of the school, and the house they made here up until the part we met.

**Star Pov**

I told them I had no past for two reasons one they might recognize it and put two and to together. Also I feel as if Maximum Ride has died and I have been reborn as

Star. The flock told me of their adventure including telling us all about how I was a part of it.

"Where is Max?" I asked I knew exactly where she was, but I wanted to know what he would say, also it is a totally reasonable question.

"She died" Fang replied. That's what they thought they say I'm freaking dead! I'm glad I'm Star now and not max. Then Angel broke down crying, followed by Gazzy,

followed by Nudge, and Iggy looked extremely sad.

"The truth is" Angel started "We kicked Max out, we thought she worked for the school, and told her get lost" Good they regret it I thought, but I'm not going back. They

should have learned after the first time they kicked me out that I will never betray them. How ever this time I will not give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Then why did you say she was dead" asked Shadow. That thought did not occur to me, but it was totally reasonable"

"The day after we kicked her out" Nudge replied " we were attacked by a group of Erasers. After we beat them I started asking out loud how they could have found us if

we kicked out the traitor. Then one eraser that was still alive told us that Max was not a traitor.

"Then why did you say she died" asked Shadow again.

"The eraser said they found her in a cave sobbing and when they showed up she asked for death saying she already died on the inside when we kicked her out and that

the Erasers would be doing her a favor, so they killed her." finished Iggy. I was jumping for joy on the inside this meant they thought I was dead so they won't think I

used to be Max, but on the outside I stayed calm, cool, and collected.


	8. Desert Sand

**Discalaimer: I don't own MR**

**Star Pov **

It has been three days and the flock is still staying with us because Shadow says it might be suspicious if we just kick them out for no reason. Shadow is very friendly to

the flock on the outside, but on the inside I can tell he dislikes them at best. Shadow has a very good emotional mask. His is not impassive like Fangs, his is better, he

shows the emotions he wants you to see. While talking to the flock his tone and obvious body language says he likes the flock, but I can see through his façade. When

he speaks to them his eyes narrow a fraction of a centimeter, his jaw tightens for about a second and a small quavers happen in his hand for about a second. To any one

else this is un-noticeable or un-important, but to me I can tell he practically loathes them. As for me I always just keep my gaze hard as steel except when I am with,

talking to, Shadow. So I can look angry at the flock without raising eyebrows. Anyway its early morning and as usual I am the first one up. I take a step out of my 'bed of

light' and Shadow wakes up. He gets of his 'bed of darkness' and they both vanish out of existence. We both eat some Apple Jacks, which we 'found' at a K-Mart after

hours.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know" I answered "Lets ask the flock" I said, saying the word flock loathingly. We all decided to go out an see the desert at the top of the canyon. When we got

up their Gazzy just started digging without a word. Angel and Nudge talk sadly while laying with sand. Fang is watching out into the distance. Iggy is digging a hole next

to Gazzy's. We, Shadow and I, were having a conversation about the usual stuff when the ground stated to vibrate. Out of the ground came a robotic, worm looking

thing. Out of Robo-Worm came thirty erasers. They were normal erasers but they held something in their hand that looked like a clickable pen. At first I thought it was

some kind of a shocking device. Then one of them clicked it and teleported right in front of Nudge and kicked her in the face.

**Fang Pov **

The eraser clicked something in his hand and teleported like thirty feet and kicked Nudge in the face.

"Like it?" asked the eraser, he was at least twice the size of the average eraser, "New toy from the school." Just then there was a bright flash and ten erasers dropped

dead. I looked at Star and noticed she was holding her hand raised in their direction. She must have shot lasers at them. All the erasers looked shocked and ten more

dropped dead. This time Shadow had his hand raised in their direction. The both glared daggers at the erasers, I almost felt sorry for them. The ten left finally realized

what happened and started teleporting only appearing for a second or two to punch or kick us. Gazzy had one of his super farts and one of them stopped and started

coughing. Gazzy ran up to him and kneed him in the face. Then he stepped on his ribs resulting in many cracks. 21 down 9 to go. Shadow and Star were changing into

light and darkness trying and telloportingto get them. After about two minutes, Star got lucky twice and managed to kill two of them both with golden electricity. Shadow

got one with Hellfire. By that time Nudge

was still unconscious, Angel and Iggy were injected with sleeping drug, and Gazzy was knocked out with a taser. I managed to continually dodge all the stabs, and tases.

I was waiting for the next one to appear, when I felt a pain in my right arm. I looked down and saw a needle, then blacked out.

**What you think read and review. Also send feed back i have not decided whether or not their will be fax so pleasetell me which one you want and i will take it into consideration.**


	9. MAX?

**Disclamer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

The entire flock blacked out and I was getting tired. There were only six left but I was out

of energy. I could tell Shadow was the same. After about ten more minutes I fainted.

When I finally woke up I was in a van on the floor with Shadow, and the flock. Shadow

was the only one awake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After you blacked out I kept fighting, but ran out of energy soon after and fainted." He answered "Then I woke up about five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you just bust out?" I asked.

"Take a guess." He said I tried to summon a simple ball of light, but could not.

"This van nullifies powers, just like the room." I answered my own question.

"Right, so we will have to wait and see what happens." He said. We talked for about ten minutes before the flock woke up. We conversed among ourselves for about

twenty minutes. The van stopped and gas started pouring into the back of the van. Sleeping Gas I thought before I blacked. When I woke up I was in my old cell with

Shadow and the flock. After a minute or so a few erasers came in with Jeb.

"Hello Jeb." I spat

"Hello Max." He said back with a smirk. At first I didn't understand why he was smirking then I realized he called me Max. DAMN IT!

**Fang Pov **

After a few minutes after we woke up Jeb walked in with some eraser bodyguards.

"Hello Jeb." Max said loathingly.

"Hello Max." Jeb said with a smirk. Wait Max, he just called her Max. Star is Max. Holy Shit, it is Max. Oh My God it's Max. Words can't describe how happy I am. That

was why she looked so familiar, she's Max. My mask broke, a smile went on my face so wide you would think I was Nudge and I just one a free all-day shopping spree.

The rest of the flock looked just the same. Nudge started to run toward Max and Max stepped back glaring at her, then she glared at each of us menacingly and

stepped next to Shadow, whom was also glaring. Nudge stopped and started crying, followed by Angel and Gazzy. Max didn't even flinch.

"Max what happened to you?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"HA!" Max laughed "Nothing happened to me" She started "Max died when her family abandoned her. Out of the ashes of the destroyed figure, that once was Max,

gave birth to a new being, me, Star. So don't call me Max, because that person is long gone."

"Max, please lis-" Iggy started, but was cut off by Max.

"I am not Max!" She screeched.

"Fine" Gazzy said "Star, can you please come back. Kicking Max out was the worst mistake we ever made we didn't know what we were doing we just were looking for

change. Sorry, but it is easy to blame the person in charge."

"Maybe Max would have comeback had this not been the second time!" screeched Max. The rest of the flock flinched, she scored a point there. "Max have proven she

loved you and would care for you no matter what. You think life was hard for you it was equally hard for her."

"Max please wil-" Angel was cut of by Shadow.

"Her decision is final stop asking. Try putting yourself in her shoes, would you not act the same way. Star has made her final decision so stop asking, your lucky I don't

kill you myself. When we escape Star and I will go away from you. You WILL NOT follow or else." He left his threat hanging their.

"Also Jeb" Max seethed "When we get out of here I will kill you myself, and trust me it will be slow and painful."

Jeb just shrugged. Then him and his pets, sorry erasers, walked out. Max continued glaring daggers at us. I was on the verge of tears, by the looks of it so was Iggy.

The rest of the flock did not even hold back their tears. The kept crying and sobbing apologies, however Max's Glare did not waver, if anything it increased with every

word spoken.

**AN What did you think. Please R and R also tell me your in put on Fax or not. Most likely it will not be Fax, but if I got an overwhelming amount of requests for Fax then i will try to fit it in.**


	10. Birds or Mice

**Disclaimer I no own MR.**

**Star Pov**

I glared at them with all my fury. The kept on making apologies, gee you think that helps, you FREAKING kicked me out. I thought. The seemed so fragile and weak… Ha!

Serves them right now they know how I felt. At least they had each other; before I was captured I had nobody. I am with Shadow now and nothing is changing, he is

caring, nice, smart, and kinda cute: did I just think that, well forget that. Anyway the flock, who used to be my family continued to cry, it almost made me laugh. Truthfully

I have no idea why I am acting so insensitive, I guess it has something to do with being kicked out of you family twice that makes you bitter around them.

"MAX! please just listen we really need you." said my former baby. She started crying harder, must've read my mind. She nodded. I cursed and put my mental blocks back

up.

"Max is dead. I have told you. YOU killed her. I am not joining the flock nor will I ever be with such heartless people." I spat, the said with an even tone "This decision is

final so stop asking." My glare turned to a steely gaze.

_You will have to forgive eventually. __**(AN:**__Voice equals Italics: _**Max equals bold while talking to voice) **

**Well long time no hear voice**. I thought back.

_**Max You need to forgive them. **_Said the voice

**Yeah that will happen… right after I end world hunger, change the ocean from salt water to fresh water, land on mars, and see you in person. **I thought back. **Also **

**my name IS Star.**

_Max you sarcasm is not appreciated. _

**MY NAME IS STAR! **I thought

_Really I thought it was Maximum Ride_. Said the voice

**Your right… it ****WAS**** Maximum Ride. NOW it is Star.**

_Max you need to listen to me._

I did not respond.

_Max? _

No response

_Star._

**Yes? **I replied in the sweetest, most innocent voice, I could possibly think.

_You need to work with the flock. This is problem to big for just you and Shadow._

**Really? Because the flock will only drag us down me and Shadow are much more superior to them.**

_Max you nee-_

**STAR!**

_Star, you need to work on your ego, besides when you escape you will learn what you are up against, but I will tell you this it is an army._

**Your point Shadow and I can take on an army.**

_Then why were you captured? _

Damn. He scored a point their.

_I know I did._

**Shut up! I am trying to think of a plan out of here. **The voice left my head. I could almost feel it retreating from my conscious. By the end of my conversation with the

voice every one was staring at me.

Then Shadow said "The Voice." He said it more like a statement then a question, but I still nodded.

**Fang Pov**

Max started to look like she was thinking intensively. I wondered what she was thinking so I looked at Angel. Angel shook her head signaling Max had mind blocks up.

After a minute she realized we were staring.

"The Voice" Shadow said. Damn why didn't I think of that, I mean I know her better. She is my soul mate; I will just have to mend the hole we left in her heart. Unless…

Max is with Shadow. No! I can't have that I will have to win her back and remove Shadow from our lives. I fact he is the problem. Had he not been here Max would still

need us and we would be one big happy family again. Once he is gone we will be back together and all this will be behind us. Now how to get rid of him. I thought about

it for a moment, but came up with nothing. That will have to be a work in progress.

An Eraser soon came in he told us all to come and no funny business, or else we will be dead before we can blink. We walked down a corridor for a minute or so. Then we

were pushed into a room. The door closed and were in a maze. I looked at the floor and saw wires crisscrossing. We all took a few steps into the maze and the wires

behind us started to turn red. They were getting heated. I started to run followed by the flock, but Max and Shadow remained. The red reached them and neither

flinched. I walked and put a foot on the red wires. Guess what! They were hot as hell, as always. My foot seared and I jump back in pain. Max and Shadow both still have

not moved.

"How the Hell are you two not in pain." I asked incredulously.

"Our powers" replied Shadow.

"So this room does not nullify your powers" asked Nudge.

"Oh, it does just, this is something that they can't remove. We are immune to temperature extremes. My light makes me immune to heat and His darkness makes him

immune to cold. Also the darkness keeps his body cool enough, even in the hottest temp. The same goes for me, no matter how cold it is outside my internal temperature

remains just fine." Max explained through clenched jaw and gritted teeth.

**Well what you think R and R please all feed back helps both positive and negative.**


	11. Whao newness

**Dislaimer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

I have just explained how our bodies are temp proof and it took incredible amounts of will-power and self-control to keep my voice level. Shadow and I walked forward at

a leisure pace. After a minute or two of walking Shadow just ducked and a furry paw appeared next to me. I looked over and saw Shadow chop the Erasers throat, killing him. Then he looked confused.

"What are you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea how I dodged that" He said "I had no idea there was an eraser there my body just ducked instinctually."

I thought this over for a minute, then said, "Turn around."

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Just do it." I said. He did. I then threw a flurry of punches at his back and head. He dodged every single one effortlessly.

"You can react to any form of external force applied towards your body, sensing it and moving your body from the path of the matter about to connect with your body." I

said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"So what you are saying is I have reflexes that take over when I am attacked allowing me to dodge no matter where the attack comes from." He said dumbing down my

entire intellectual explanation.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p.'

"Cool." He said. I wonder if we will develop all new powers. After walking for a couple more minutes I noticed all the footsteps getting louder.

"Can you all stop walking so heavily?" I asked irritated.

"We are not walking any heavier than we were" Fang said rather loudly.

"Fine." I said, then realized I almost screamed that. "You don't have to yell" I said in a much lower voice.

"Why did you whisper there?" Asked Shadow.

"I didn't whisper" I said really loudly again. "I smell dog fur the Erasers must be close".

"Max." said Iggy "I don't think you are right. I don't hear any extra foot steps."

"How do you not hear them, they are so loud?" I said. Then screamed, "AND MY NAME IS NOT MAX."

"Star. I think your senses might be getting better, because none of us hear or smell anything."

"What are the chances of us both receiving new powers at the same time?" I asked.

"**Actually pretty high" **A voice said over an intercom. **"While you were asleep we injected you and Shadow with a special serum that increases the chances of **

**developing new abilities. However we have not injected the other Human-Raptor hybrids because each one is made using the genetic coding and samples of the **

**recipients D.N.A. and only yours and Shadows D.N.A. was strong enough to create the serum that will have any effects. So if any powers develop do not be **

**surprised, unfortunately these new powers will not be anything thing extravagant like your former powers, just little things like your reflexes and senses.**

"Well that clears that up" said Shadow. My senses continued to increase over the next few minutes. My nose could pick up the sent of three erasers about thirty-five feet

to our left. I could also smell the flock and Shadow behind me. I could also differentiate the smells. I could here murmuring coming through a wall about twenty to the

right and about 30 feet up. Must be a one way observation wall. I could even hear the heart beat of the other avian-human hybrids behind me. My senses were

AWESOME.

**Fangs Pov**

Shit! I thought if they become to powerful, even if we can split up Shadow and Max, Max won't need us. This is bad. We need Max back before we get out of here, so she

and Shadow don't disappear. After that little mental rant I realized we have been walking and out running the electrical wires. I wonder why the are letting us move so

slow. Maybe they wanted us to just walk around, probably not. Then it hit me, they wanted to see what powers Max and Shadow developed and they wouldn't find out if

we just sat in a room. We continued for a few minutes when Max said "Guys erasers sound like they are right around this next turn so have your guard up. When we

made that turn there were four erasers ready to attack.

"Lets me handle this" said Shadow.

"What, you think we can't fight?" I asked irritated.

"No. I want to test out my reflexes." Answered Shadow. He then walked forward and closed his eyes. One eraser made a punch for his head. He side stepped and

clocked the dog in the jaw, breaking the erasers jaw. He then jumped up over and erasers leg swinging for his mid-section. While going up in the jump, he kneed the

eraser in the chin and that eraser went down. Two left they both attacked at one both aiming a punch at one side of his head. He ducked and they both punched each

other square in the face. Then he punched one in the chest driving the air out of the erasers chest and making a cracking sound that had to be ribs breaking. Then he

elbowed the other one in the gut. The one whose ribs were broken went. The other bent over and clutched his stomach. Max went over and kicked his knee on the side

making it bend in a way it should never bend. Shadow opened his eyes and was smiling an ear to ear grin.

"That was awesome." said a mystified Gazzy. Nudge and Angel both were nodding. Then Nudge explained what happened to Iggy and he nodded as well. I too was

impressed but did not share my thoughts.

**AN: As of now i am going to make it Star/Shadow because that have been the what was on every review telling me about the readers opinion about the pairings. That my change if an overwhelming amount of reviews for FAX come. Until then, if that doeshappen assuming it is not to late to change it, it will be Star/Shadow. R&R please.**


	12. Slap to the Face

**Discalaimer: I do not own MR**

**Star Pov **

We continued through the maze walking around, having fights with erasers, the usual. When we turned the last corner we saw a door. This was an easy maze, I

thought. We opened the door and their was a horde of like fifty erasers. All had teleport devices and Shadow and I could not use our powers. I was thinking as fast as

I could, but could not think of a way out of this one. In one click Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were out cold. Leaving only me, Shadow, and Fang. Well Shadow can

probably fight them no problem, but what about me and Fang. I heard another click and Fang was out cold. Okay think.

"Star close your eyes." yelled Shadow.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Re-act by what you hear not see" He said "When you hear them appear near you attack the sound of their hearts"

Okay why not I thought. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard a faint click and got ready. I heard the sound of a heavy heartbeat. I punched The second I heard it,

resulting in an umph. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw an eraser clutching his chest. It worked. I closed my eyes and listened for more heartbeats, erasers

hearts are much stronger there for much louder than avian so I could make out the difference between Shadow's heart and the erasers. I fought like this for a few

minutes hoping Shadow was fine.

"They are all gone" I heard shadow say.

I opened my eyes and saw wolf-like bodies littering the floors.

"**Good job Maximum and Shadow." **A voice sounded over the intercom. **"Now head back to your room and bring the Flock" **

"Don't feel like it." I responded then started towards the door that connected to the hallway where our room is.

"**WHAT?"** Boomed the voice over the intercom.

"She said she does not feel like carrying the flock." Responded Shadow.

"**Then they will be left here and the heated floor will kill them." **Said Jeb's voice.

"Why do I care?" I asked.

"**Fine. We will have erasers the erasers bring them in." **Said the intercom voice.

Shadow and I went back to the room. About two minutes later five erasers showed up carrying the flock.

"Just toss them in a pile over there" I said pointing at the corner. All ties I used to have to the flock have been destroyed. I had Shadow now.

**Fang Pov**

When I woke up I was at the bottom of a pile with the rest of the flock on top of me. I was so sore I did not even bother trying to push them off. When finally the flock

woke up and got off of me I got up and leaned against the wall. Max and Shadow were sitting on the floor next to each other and starring of into space. I wonder

what they are thinking about, I thought. I wonder if Max misses us more than she is letting on. If I could just get her alone and talk to her in private, maybe I can make

her see that I still love her and need her. I am much better for her than Shadow. I know her better. She is my soul mate. An eraser came and said

"Hey birdies, I will take the three little ones, blind boy, and emo boy." I figured he was probably just going to take the entire current flock so I stood up and so did

Shadow. "The one with weird eyes" He said and I sat back down. I soon realized that only Max and I were left. Thank you what ever supreme deity that has finally

taken pity on this poor kid. Now I can finally speak to Max in private.

"Max." I said She ignored me. "Max, please just listen. Please come back to the flock. We need you. I need you. I love you." She continued to ignore. "Max" I said

again. This time she turned to face me.

"Listen Fang, a few things you should know." she said in a very carefully controlled . I figured she would just tell me to call her Star and talk about how we let her

down. "First off I am Star, Max is dead. Second you wanna know what happened to Max. She not only died, but she was tortured. Not physically, but emotionally. You

caused her worse pain than any lab could possibly have done" That one I did not see coming and it hurt like a sucker punch. She continued. "Also one more thing you

should know. After Shadow and I finished off the erasers the scientists told me and Shadow that we would have to carry you and the flock back to the room or the

heated floor would kill you." This is good I thought, feeling slightly better at last she was willing to save our lives. "And I asked why should I care. So they had erasers

carry you back." I let that sink in. To say it hurt would be an understatement. Hell to say I would have rather live the rest of my life in the school and when I die be

boiled in acid for the rest of eternity, instead of learning that would be an understatement. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and it turned into sobs. Max just

looked at me disgustedly.

**AN: So what did you think. Fang really got a bitch slap to the face there. Well R&R. Tell me what you think**


	13. of Tests and Meetings

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

Fang started sobbing, rare sight, but I was unfazed. He deserved every once of pain he felt and more. In fact I nearly laughed at the sight of Fang crying. Then an eraser

walked in escorting a tired looking flock and Shadow. The he pointed at me and Fang. We walked he until he stopped at a door and pushed Fang in. Then kept walking

and I followed. He stopped and a door opened. I walked in. It was pitch black, but I heard 6 eraser hearts beating.

"**Max" **said Jebs voice over an intercom, **"in this test we will test your senses that have heightened."**

I assumed as much the erasers all were probably equipped with state of the art night vision goggles. I crouched waiting for foot steps and listening for heart beats. I

hear one step off to my left. It was about three feet away. I lunged my arm out and felt my fist connect with a snout. Then I heard the thud of an eraser hitting the floor. I

continued to listen. I heard a heart beat about a foot directly behind me. I kick my leg back and heard an umph as my foot connected with a stomach. I pivoted around

and brought my knee up to his chin. I heard a satisfying crack as his jaw broke. He too fell to the floor. Four left all about 7-9 feet away. Two charged at me one due left

and the other due right. I felt like a cartoon character when I jumped back and heard the sound of two hollow coconuts, sorry eraser faces, colliding. I can not believed

they fell for such a stupid trick. Only two left now. One was 6 feet in front of me and to the left slightly. The other was diagonally two my right and behind me about 10

feet away. The one in front of me charged. I punched him in the chest driving the wind out of his lungs, then I kicked his knee and it bent a way it should never bend.

There was only one left and I did not wait I charged him. I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. He went down on his hands and knees. I decided to kick him

on the side of the head for good measure. The lights turned on and the door opened. An eraser with a gun trained on me escorted me back to my room.

**Fang Pov**

I was crushed as I walked into the room I still had tears running down my cheeks, but I did not care. I barley managed to keep the flock from seeing my sobs. I walked

into the room expecting to see an operating room, or treadmill, or something experimenty, but instead it was just an office. Jeb sat behind a big desk with a chair in front

of it.

"Take a seat, Fang" said Jeb. "We have much to discuss."

I sat down, then said "What do you want?"

"The truth is" started Jeb "You need to win Max." I was surprised that he said that. "It is vital that Shadow does not end up with Max."

"Why do you care about that?" I asked

"Let me explain. You see Max and Shadow's powers rank a fifteen on a scale of one to ten. That is if Angel is a 5. You see before Max and Shadow gained their powers

the strongest mutant, power wise not physically, was Angel. So you see why they are a threat."

"What does this have to do with me and Max getting back together?" I asked.

"You see if Max and Shadow were to have a child we estimate his or her power level to be over 100 on the scale that Max is a fifteen on." Jeb answered.

"Then why don't you just kill Shadow or at least just move him to another facility far from here." I asked.

"The problem with that is that Max and Shadow keep each others powers low. If Shadow were to be separated from Max both their power levels would rise

exponentially, leveling off at least at 350 and that is only if we are lucky it could be much higher. That would happen if they were separated, or if one was to die, or if they

just hated each other. So you must split them apart. Keep them friends, but just friends." Explained Jeb. After our chat an eraser came in and escorted me back to the

room. I met up with Max in the hall way. This is really bad Max down right hates us, but I need here to love me or just any one other than Shadow, preferably me.

**AN: what you think. R&R please all input besides flames are helpful.**


	14. Predictions

**Discaliamer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

After my fight I walked back to the room on the way back I saw Fang.

"Fang. Some advice before you tell the flock about our conversation," I winced "they are going to blame you instantly maybe try and kick you out." I said

"Why?" He asked

"It is how people are. You kicked me out twice. You wanna know why? You thought it would change things. It is easy to blame the person in charge. That is one reason I

am done with the flock. If I am in charge I will always be blamed when times are tough, and I refuse to follow any of you. Any way when you tell them be prepared for all

the blame going to you. If I came back it would be all good, till something goes wrong. Then you would blame me, maybe kick me out again just cause I am in charge and

you want change."

The I entered the room.

"What did you do in your test?" I asked Shadow.

"They tested my reflexes. They locked me in a pitch black room then little metal balls the size of paint balls flew out of the walls. I had to dodge them all." He responded.

"You?"

"The had me fight 6 erasers in a dark room. I had to fight them using only my hearing" I responded.

"What did you guys do?" Asked Fang, talking to the flock.

"Not much." replied Iggy

"Which is weird" said Nudge "they let us off really easy."

Another eraser walked in and pointed at me then Shadow. Then he walked out. I smirked at Fang and Fang paled.

**Fang Pov**

Max smirked at me then walked out.

"Guys there is something I have to tell you." I said, with a shaky voice.

"What?" asked Nudge

"Max told me what happened after we were knocked out after the maze. She said tha-that A voice over the intercom sai-said that she has to carry us back to the room or

the heated floor will kill us." The faces lit up probably thinking the same thing I thought "an-and she asked w-why she should ca-care" I stuttered on the verge of tears.

One managed to roll down my cheek. All the faces of the flock fell dramatically. I let them chew that over for a moment.

"This is all your fault." concluded Iggy

"What?" I yelled/asked.

"You should have sided with Max like the last time then she would have come back. You should have done something. Maybe we would be better off without you." Iggy

yelled again.

"Yeah" said Nudge and Gazzy. Angel just nodded her head. The all had tears rolling down their cheeks. I was about to say something then remembered what Max said

_They will blame you because you are in charge. _

"Actually it is all of our faults." I said choosing my next words carefully. "Max said this would happen exactly like this." They all gave me questioning looks, except Iggy.

"What do you mean Max said this would happen?" Asked Iggy.

"On the way back, I met up with Max in the hallway. She said when I told you this you would blame me not yourselves because it is easy to blame the person in charge.

She said if she came back every thing would be good, until things went wrong again. We would blame her and possibly kick her out again, just like the first time, but since

I am in charge you blame me. You would kick me out then realize it was a mistake and ask me to come back. Until the next time things go wrong." I told them.

Finally Iggy said "Max is right we are just blaming the person in charge. Sorry Fang; I don't want to kick you out." The rest nodded.

"K. Good now we need to get Max back" I told them about my conversation with Jeb.

**AN: well it is done two chapters on day**** What did you think. R&R.**


	15. Escape

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov **

We walked down a hallway until we came to a large room. It was full of lush trees, rivers, rocks, cliffs, lakes, and many other nature like things.

"**Welcome to the Bio-Dome" **said a voice over the intercom **"Here you will try to survive in a wilderness like terrain for two weeks. Every thing here is controlled, **

**from temp to water amounts good luck." **

"Hey, Star, we can use our powers if we are going to escape now is the time." said Shadow.

"K." I replied.

At that moment a shadow portal appeared and we walked through. We were out side of the school on the roof of a dome. Now we need to blow this place sky. We

walked on the roof until we got to the center of the facility. Then Shadow fazed us through the wall and we appeared behind very many confused or terrified scientists.

"Hello." Shadow said coldly with a boarder line insane grin on his face. It almost scared me. By this time most scientists crapped there pants or were about to. Shadow

held up his hand and shadows, notice the 's' is lower case meaning a shadow not Shadow, covered the scientists. They looked like solid black human masses of

darkness. Shadow lowered his hand and the darkness left the scientists and they all dropped dead. What he id I have no idea, I will have to ask him later. He then

hacked the main frame, by the way he can hack just as well as Nudge, and released all doors. The experiments ran rampant killing erasers, all the experiments here were

able bodied and not a single one died, except erasers of course. When they were all out side we left the school. Shadow fazed us back onto the roof. We flew high in the

air. There we ran into the flock.

"Hey, did you have something to do with this?" asked Gazzy. Instead of answering I did a quick three sixty and listened to see if I could hear any experiments still close

to the school. When I did not I created a ball of Divine Fire the size of a basket ball. Shadow made a ball of hellfire the same size. We both threw it at the school and the

hit the roof at the exact same time at the exact same place. Creating an explosion big enough to leave nothing but the ruins of what used to be a lab.

"Awesome!" yelled Gazzy then explained what happened to Iggy who smiled.

"Can we come with you?" asked Angel, teary eyed. To tell you the truth I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. I used to love these kids and somewhere deep down I think I

still might. I may love them, but what they did was awful. I made up my mind.

"Fine, but don't talk to me unless there is a problem or if you are responding to being spoken to first." I said. All their faces lit up. I still don't forgive, but it is not just in my

nature to hate them forever. We will never be what we once were, but we can still be acquainted.

**Fang Pov**

Max said yes. Holy shit. I can't believe it. She is starting to forgive us. That will make it that much easier to get back with Max. Now all we need is for her to trust fully.

Then we can drive her and Shadow apart, so they are just friends.

"Now come on." said Max. She took off followed by Shadow. We followed as well. We flew west for about an hour before we found a small town in Tennessee. At least

we know where we are.

"I want to see mom." Said Max

"Uh Max, we were kinda forbidden from ever returning to your moms house." Said Nudge.

"Two things" said Max. "One, I am Star not Max. Two you are not coming with me. Only Shadow and I are going to see you will camp out in the woods near her house."

Harsh, I thought.

**AN: What you think Max is starting to forgive the flock, but she speas the truth when she says she will be no more than acquaintences with the flock. Its not like she is in denial**


	16. second reunion

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

We, being me and Shadow, split up from the flock about five minutes from my mom's house. Me and Shadow flew in silence, not an awkward silence, but a peaceful

silence for the next couple minutes, 'til we got to my moms house. We landed in the front yard, then walked upt to the porch and rang the doorbell. My mom answered

the door.

"Hello, who are you?" asked my mother.

"Would you mind if we came in?" asked Shadow. "We would like to have a word with you and your daughter."

"Sure." said my mom. When I walked in I smelled chocolate chip cookies. The sensation almost made me whimper with delight. Well almost.

"Ella. Please come down dear we have guests." said my mom.

"Sure mom." replied Ella.

"Lets go to the living room." said my Mom. When I walked into the living room I noticed it had not changed much. A couch that seated three people faced a 40 inch T.V.

Two chairs flanked each side of the couch angled about 45 degrees to face the T.V. more. Next to the T.V. was a book shelf with a very large number of pictures of me. I

smiled for amount glad that they missed me.

"So sit down" said my mom and we sat. When Ella came in my mom asked "So what did you want to talk about."

"I am certain you both now of the school." said not so much as a question, but a statement. They both nodded.

"Your not scientist's, are you." asked Ella.

"No. Actually we are the exact opposite. We are experiments. Which brings me to my next topic." said Shadow. "I am assuming you were told what happened to your

other daughter." said Shadow.

"Yes we were told she died." said my mom.

"Well what would you say if I told you, you were misinformed? What if I told you I know the exact whereabouts of you're your daughter or half-sister?" asked Shadow.

Bothe their faces lit up.

"Max isn't dead?" asked Ella.

"Yes and no. It depends on ones perspective." Shadow answered. Okay Obi-Wan. I thought

"What do you mean yes and no." asked my mom.

"Well Maximum had not died. She just changed a great amount. So she in a sense she died and was reborn like a phoenix."

"Okay we get it. Just tell us where Max is." demanded Ella.

"Actually something you should know. She goes by Star now. And she is sitting right next to me." said Shadow. Both their eyes widened. Then they looked at me.

"Max. Is that really you?" asked my mom.

"Yeah mom, it is me." I answered. We had a group hug. Me, Ella, and Mom.

**Fang Pov**

After we separated The flock and I went to some woods about ten minutes away from doctor Martinez's house. We were not really sure what to do, so we decided to go

to bed.

"I will take first watch" I announced. After every one fell asleep I started to ponder of ways to split up Max and Shadow. As of now I had nothing. Really the only plan I

could think of was stage rescuing Max. The only flax, I would have to work with the school, which I refuse to do.

I continued to think that I did not even know that my watch ended and stayed up all night. I realized when the sun started to rise. I woke up Iggy and went to bed.

**AN: What you think. Also i am trying to think of Fangs ideas to split up Star and Shadow. Right now i have nothing so send me an idea and i will try to work into a chapter. Don't worry all atempts to split up Star and Shadow will fail (Sorry candycanelover but you out reviewed when it came to pairings) any way R&R**


	17. Catching up and plotting

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Star Pov**

"So Max, you go by Star now. Why?" questioned Ella.

"Well" I began "I assume you know that the flock kicked me out." They nodded. "After they kicked me out I flew off to a cave. I cried, a lot, and a couple erasers showed

up and hit me tranquilizer. I woke up in a van and noticed I was glowing also my hair and eyes changed. They took me to a room where I met Shadow. He suggested I

change my name to cut all ties previously had with the flock. However over time we met up with the flock. I hated them to my core. But I could not continue to hate the

flock. Deep down, actually very deep down, I still cared for them. So I allowed them to stay with us. Though we will never be what we were. We are no longer a family,

just acquaintances, friends at best."

"Okay, do you want us to still call you Max or do you want us to call you Star." asked my mom.

"Truthfully I don't care that much, but I would rather Star." I answered.

"Okay. Actually I think Star Ride has a nice ring to it." said Ella. My mom nodded.

"Why don't you guys go to bed you must have had a busy day." said my mom. We both headed up stairs and each picked a room. I got ready for bed and was about to

go to sleep when I heard a knocking at the door.

"Come in." I said. Ella walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"So Ma- Star, sorry, what do you think of Shadow?" asked Ella.

"What do you mean?" I asked back starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Well are you dating, or do you like him, or think he's cute. I think he is cute, just his eyes are a little unsettling, but I am sure you don't feel bothered by them."

"Well. Ella I am not really sure I kind of have conflicted feelings about him. Now is not the best time to ask I am dealing with him, the flock, seeing you guys again,

worrying about eraser attacks." I said.

"Which is exactly why it is important to get your feelings straight. You could move on with Shadow or go back to Fang. With the flock back you have to decide soon cause

no doubt Fang wants you back." said Ella

"Well one thing for certain is I am not getting back together with Fang, not even if we were locked in a room and forced to be together or we would be killed." I said.

"O.K." said Ella "I am just saying." She left an I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up early. I looked at the clock and it read 7 o'clock. I went down stairs and smelled

chocolate. I walked in the kitchen. She was making chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Oh. Max your up early." Then Shadow walked down the stairs and said

"Actually, Star slept pretty late. We normally get up around four or five."

"Okay well, I am going to go to work in about ten minutes. Eat all you want. I made a lot of extra for you and Shadow." said Mom.

"Thank you." said Shadow.

**Fang Pov**

When I woke up again I saw the rest of the flock awake.

"Guys, I am not sure about how to split up Shadow and Max, any ideas." I asked the flock.

"Well, what if we got Shadow to get together with someone else. Max will think he is uninterested and come back to us." said Iggy.

"Good idea Iggy, but there are a couple flaws with that plan. One we would have to find someone better looking than Max. Two they would have to be okay with the fact

that he is a mutant and they can't run at the sight of his eyes. Also Jeb said they have to be friends if he cheats on she might hate him." I said.

"Well something you should know Fang. They are not together yet." said Nudge.

"How do you know." I asked.

"It is pretty obvious, she likes him, but they are not together. If they were Max would be constantly rubbing it in our faces, especially yours." reasoned Nudge.

"Okay" I said any other ideas.

**AN: What did you think. See if you give me an idea i will do my best to work into a chapter one way or another. That break up idea was Throy567's idea. Also i may or may not have them try and put it into action i am still deciding. Also Dreamin'ofablondefang i am working on it just i am trying to make it more gradual not just one chapter they are friends, then the next they are making out. So it will be another chapter or two. Another thing please send me ideas of the flocks plans to split up Star and Shadow. I can't think of any more. R&R**


	18. Back to the Dogs

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR**

**Star Pov**

"I am going to go out for a fly you want to come Star?" he asked after breakfast.

"Sure" I replied. We took off and flew for roughly about half an hour. Shadow started to land and I followed. He sat down next to a tree and I sat next to him.

"So what are we going to do about the flock.?" asked Shadow and his voice sounded a little worried.

"I don't know, but no matter what I will stay with you." I said. He smiled and put his around me and I felt my stomach do somersaults. I started to think about what Ella

said about me getting my feelings straight. I leaned my head against his shoulder. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute or so. He took his arm back and I looked

at him. We looked each other in the eye for a moment then leaned in and kissed. For the few seconds we kissed I felt pure bliss. I have not felt this happy since I learned

Doctor Martinez was my mom. We separated and I leaned my head back on his shoulders. Everything was great 'til I heard very heavy heartbeats. I stood up very quickly

and Shadow followed my reaction I looked in the direction of the heartbeats and said.

"I hear erasers." At that moment I was tackled to the ground and heard a loud bang. I looked up and saw Shadow o top of me. He got off and said

"Gunshot." Luckily I only heard three heart beats. I quickly light traveled over to them and killed the erasers with electricity. We decided to go back to the house. We told

Ella we had to leave because of the attack and we would come back to visit if we could. We took off to where the flock said they would be.

**Fang Pov**

We are still working on ways to split up Max. So far we only have get Shadow together with someone else, work with the school, or falsely accuse Shadow for something

and have Max lose trust in him. The only Flaw with that one is they are almost always together they know what each other do each and every second of the day, but

maybe we can think of something believable.

"Guys I hear eraser thoughts and they are coming from all around us." said Angel. At that moment ten erasers came into the clearing and we were surrounded. I was

looking for a way out of this and looked to the sky. I saw a golden speck flying next to a black one. That must be them I thought. I screamed with all my might

"MAX WE NEED HELP!" The gold speck and the black speck disappeared. Then Max and Shadow appeared in the clearing. They looked around. Then Shadow held up both

hands and shadows surrounded half the erasers. When the shadows receded the erasers dropped dead. The Max held out her and five flashes appeared and five

erasers dropped dead. She turned to us.

"You guys should train more you can't rely on us to fight all your fights." She said. Then she took to the sky followed by Shadow and then followed by us. I noticed

Shadow flying really close to Max and started to get worried could they have gotten closer while we were not around. I can't let them go of alone anymore just to be

safe. I flew over to Nudge and asked

"Do you think Max and Shadow got any closer while they were away because they are flying really close together now."

"Hard to say. I will have to keep an eye on them to tell you for sure." She replied.

**AN: What did you think. I got that kiss someone was asking for cough-Draemin'OfABlondeFang-cough. Any way what you think. Also i am still looking for split up plans like the one mentioned at the begining of fang pov by maximumridelover. R&R**


	19. WHAT!

**Disclaimer i no own MR**

**Star Pov**

We just saved the flock again and were now flying towards the grand canyon to go back to the 'Cave'. We got their in an hour. Shadow took the flock in and I light

traveled in. The 'Cave' had not changed much since we left. Me and Shadow made chairs appear in a circle. We talked for a few hours. After a while no light was

filtering into the room so I knew it was night.

"Me and Shadow will go get some food." I said. Shadow and I stood up then Fang said

"I will go as well."

"No it is fine, just me and Shadow will go." I said putting an emphasis on just.

"But I want to go." Fang argued.

"NO! and that is final." I said glaring. Then I grabbed Shadow and light traveled us to the nearest Stop and Shop. Shadow fazed in and came back out a minute later.

He was holding a twelve pack of Coca-Cola, a box of Reese's Puffs, some peanut butter, jelly and bread.

"Well lets go back." He said. I teleported us to the grand canyon, but not to the river

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to have some alone time away from the flock." We sat at the ledge and he put his arm around my. I felt butterflies in my

stomach. We kissed for a breif moment. Then he asked

"So does this mean that we are together?"

"If that is what you want." I replied. His response was another kiss.

" So how are we going to deal with the flock?" He asked after a couple seconds.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Fang clearly likes you. So do you want to tell them or just leave it be for the time being?" He asked.

"Why not tell them, then." I responded. We had another brief kiss then, flew down to the river and entered our home.

**Fang Pov**

The have been gone at least twenty minutes and I was starting to get worried. Not worried that they were hurt worried that they were taking a detour.

"Nudge any idea if they are together?" I asked.

"No, it seems likely, but not definite." She replied.

"K thanks." I replied. "Any new ideas of how to split them up. So far we have Shadow and somebody else, accuse Shadow, or rescue Max from school."

"What if we were to fake Fang getting hurt then Max, will remember how much she cares about him in her worry." Said Nudge.

"That may work, but it would have to be farther in the future. Remember, she was going to let us die back in the maze. We need her to trust us more and care for us

more for that to work. We may not have enough time for that plan, but we should keep it as a back up in the future assuming we have enough time." said Iggy.

"O.K. any thing else?" asked Gazzy. No one answered. We sat in silence for about five minutes until they appeared.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"We took a little detour." replied Max.

"Where?" asked Iggy.

"We stopped at the top of the canyon, sat down, listened to the river, and kissed." replied Max

"What?" I yelled/asked.

"We kissed just like this." She kissed Shadow square on the lips and he kissed back. This was a nightmare. I thought.

"Max, I love you!" I yelled

"Well kicking Max out was a great way of showing it." She replied Damn she scored a point there.

"You know what I need to go take a fly." I said on the verge of tears.

"Me too"

"Me too"

"Me too"

"Me too" said the rest of the flock. Shadow opened a door into the out side world and we all ran out and flew. I was trying desperately to clear my head

**AN: What you think. I did not particularily like this chapter myself but it was necassary to advance the plot so sorry if it was a bad chapter in your opinion. R&R**


	20. Seperation

**Disclaimer i no own MR**

**Star Pov**

The flock just flew away. Hopefully Fang will stop trying to get me back. We will be friends at best for the rest of our lives. Anyway me and Shadow just sat down on a

bench he conjured up out of darkness. His arm was around my shoulder and I was leaning my head on his shoulder before I knew it I fell asleep. When I woke next I

was on a bed of darkness and Shadow was leaning against the wall.

"Well you up early." I said.

"I couldn't sleep." he replied

"Why not?" I asked

"Just not tired. I went out for a fly to try and tire myself out, but it did not work. Also I have been periodically checking out side the flock has not come back yet." He

said.

"Maybe they decided to leave because they wanted to follow Fang and he left because we were together." I reasoned

"Or they were captured." finished Shadow.

"I am sure they are fine. And if they are not there is nothing we can do about it. They could be in any lab anywhere in the world. Besides it should not be our

responsibility to baby-sit them. They have to fight there own battles. Think about they really are just targets painted on our backs." I said. I know that is kind of

heartless, but it is true. They have to fight there own battles not just rely on us. If they do that they will just remain kids forever, needing us to guide them.

"You sure?" asked Shadow

"You know you are thinking the same thing; you just don't want to sound heartless." I said.

"Your right." He said.

"Now what?" I asked

"Well I was thinking, want to go out into the world not just hide in this cave it is getting kind of boring." He said.

"Sure why not, I could use a good fight or two." I said We left the cave ready to never return.

**Fang Pov**

I flew away from the house not really sure what to do. I mean Max is my soul mate. She should not be with Shadow. I flew for about five minutes then I realized the

flock was following me. We decided to land.

"I am not going back tonight I need to clear my head." I said.

"Then we will stay with you Fang." said Gazzy. I almost smiled glad that the flock stood by me, but then remembered what went down at the cave and slipped back

into my sadness. We sat in silence for about ten minutes when I heard a faint hissing noise. Then I felt really sleepy. Sleeping Gas SHIT. When we finally woke we

were in the old cell. Jeb walked in and said

"No luck with Max it seems."

"Well we are not sure what to do. She clearly loves Shadow." said Nudge.

"And that is the problem. She can't love Shadow. We learned recently after they escaped that if they love each other their power will rise. Not as much as if they did

not, but still peaking off around one hundred. So it would be a family of super mutants. That would be real bad."

**An: what you think sorry this chapter was short i really was not in the mood to ride tonight but i wanted to get an update. So i just wrote a filler R&R**


	21. Travels, and Escapes

**Disclaimer I no own Mr**

**Star Pov**

We have been out of the cave for about a day and I could not be happier. We have had a a confrontation with erasers, so we got the blood pumping. We have not

really decided where to go though. I was thinking Germany, or Russia, somewhere far away, somewhere new.

"How about Antarctica, it is far, new, we could set up a based there like a safe house, we could make tons of them around the world it would give us something to do."

Suggested Shadow

"Sure why not, we already have one in the Grand Canyon." I replied

"Wanna fly to Antarctica, or transport?" he asked.

"Let's fly I need to stretch my wings." I replied

We flew to Peru before we needed a break."Hey there kids, what are you doing out here unsupervised." I turned to where I heard the voice coming from, expecting an

eraser, but it turned out just to be an elderly man."We are just travelers." replied Shadow.

"Your travelers, at such a young age, you should be with your parents." he said

"I would love to be with my parents. Only two things are preventing me from doing so. One I have know idea where they are, and I don't mean like I am lost, I mean I

haven't seen them from the day I was born. And 2 if I did find them I would be a danger to them because I am being hunted, so I can't really stay here."

"Is that so." said the old man, with a twinge of pity in his voice. "Would you like to come to my house for some dinner?"

"We would love to if you would have us." I replied The food was not great, but beggars can't be choosers. We thanked the old man and his wife for the grub, then we

were ready to leave.

"Wait." said Shadow. "You have know idea how thankful we are for the meal and because you have shown us some kindness, I think it is only fair that you know why

we are on the run." He snapped out his wings.

"Yo-You have wings." asked the man fearfully

"Yeah we were born in a lab, were they genetically altered our DNA so we would be part bird." I explained

"Well thank you for trusting us with this secret." said the Women.

"Good bye; maybe our paths will cross again." said the old man. We said our good byes and flew off.

**Fang Pov**

The last day in the school sucked, to say the least. I have more, bruises, cuts, and other wounds than I could count. I doubt Max will come to the rescue. She probably

has no idea where we are. Also I doubt she wants to take care of us, like children. Maybe that is one reason why she likes Shadow more then me. He can take care of

himself, much better than I can. Any way I am the only one currently I the room every one is out testing. I sat in silence for about twenty minutes, before the Flock

returned beat tired. Angel and Gazzy were both unconscious. We need to get out of here, but how. I thought about it for a moment, then Gazzy and Angel woke.

_Hey Angel can you set up a telepathic communication for the flock_. I thought to her, she nodded

_So Fang what do you want to talk about._ asked Nudge

_We need to escape any ideas. _I asked

_Well when the next eraser walks in we could fight our way out _Suggested Iggy

_Any objections _I asked. No one had any. We waited for a few hours then Angel said out loud

"An eraser is about to come in." the door opened and we found the eraser beating his head against the wall. Once we walked out he walked over to a door and

unlocked it, then he continued to bash his head against the wall. I grabbed his key card and we ran. Angel guided the way because she got directions out of his mind.

We fought our way out and when we were finally out we flew as fast as we could. Funny how Jeb is never there when there is a fight. The coward. I just flew East

from the school and the flock followed. From what my senses say we are somewhere near the East Coast. We stopped some where in Ohio.

**AN: Well what did you think. I had the flock escape themselves. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Also i have a new story up. Please give it a try. It is a PJO fic if you have not checked it out. I have not read any thing like it and i hope you have not either. Cause i wanted it to be original.<strong>


	22. Public Executions and Survival Plans

**I no own My**

**Star Pov**

"I just realized something." said Shadow

"What?" I asked. We were in the base we made in Antarctica. We finished about five minutes ago.

"We were just in South America. We should have made some bases while we were there." he answered.

"Well then lets head back." I responded. We left the ice fortress. It was pretty sick. It started as a tunnel. Went down about 50 feet. Then opened up into a huge

chamber. We carved chairs, tables doors, etc out of ice. We decided that we would just transport to South America. We appeared in Peru. We appeared about a five

minute walk from a town and headed there to get food. When we showed up there was a lot of commotion in the town. We walked over to the crowd to see what was

happening. When we got there we saw that there was a public execution going on and… it was the old man and his wife.

"Why are they being executed?" I asked.

"Well, you see the man up there on the stage. He grows marijuana. He accused them of stealing some. Even though we all know it is false know one is stupid enough

to speak out against him. He is the richest and most powerful man within 200 kilometers." answered a man in front of us. He did not even turn around though so he

did not see us. I was mad. I grabbed Shadow and ran off. When we were out of sight I snapped out my wings. He did the same. We flew up into the air high enough

so that we would be seen. Then we went directly over the execution platform. We slowly dissented straight down. Some people when we got low enough so that

people could tell we were not just birds they started looking up and shouting. We continued our dissent for another thirty seconds until we landed on the platform.

"Who are you?" asked the drug grower fearfully.

"We are God's messenger angels. So why are you executing two innocent people?" I asked forcefully putting power in my voice.

"I wa-was no-not I-I wa-" he stumbled for his words.

"Well unless you wish to die, and suffer eternal damnation, I suggest you release these two." said Shadow, and for added affect he stepped forward, and made a

scythe appear out of pure black energy. The drug grower, stepped back in fear. Then he stepped forward and said.

"I am calling your bluff. I have executed hundreds of people and never once before have angel's appeared to do God's bidding." he said this with force as if he

expected us to back off. "And if you wish to live I suggest you butt out."

"Well believe what you wish, but that will not save your life, now you will definitely die and who ever pulls the rope to execute them, dies as well." Shadow said with a

glare

"Kill them!" shouted the drug dealer. But his men hesitated. He looked at them. They were looking back waiting for what would happen. Shadow smirked.

"You are the only one who is unafraid of us. That shows some bravery."

The drug dealer smirked " I have my reasons, not to be afraid. You are fakes."

Shadow he stepped forward and swung his scythe. Not only did he cut the mans body in half, but he also opened a Shadow door, where the scythe

swung, that sucked the two remaining halves in. then he finished his thought and said "But bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity. Would anybody else like to

test us?" he asked. No one moved. I shot a blast of light that cut both the ropes around the elderly couple's necks. They undid the nooses,

and walked off. Me and Shadow both rose up about fifty feet then teleported to the elderly couples house to say good bye. When they arrived they were both shocked

to see us.

"We can not thank you enough for what you did." said the man.

"No you are wrong, it is us who should be thanking you. You gave food to weary strangers, even if we did save your lives, you kindness still out shone ours, because

you helped people you have never seen before in your. We were just repaying your kindness." said Shadow, damn this kid is acting way to dramatic, next he will be

trying out for the lead in role in an action movie. We said our good byes and took off.

**Fang Pov**

We have just gotten food and now we are resting in some woods in Ohio. We are not really sure what to do. We have no way of finding Max. Now that I think about it

the school catching us was a huge mistake. Now we have no way to split up Max and Shadow. Especially because they are starting to have feeling for each other.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" asked Nudge.

"Not sure, lets just try to stay under the radar." I said.

" We could stay low, fly only locally, for short amounts of time, to make it harder for them to find us." said Iggy.

"That won't help. I read one of the scientists minds, they find us because they have satellite images of us when we fly. We would have to stay off the ground at all

times if we did not want them to find us." said Angel.

"Well what if we went to the nearest train station, have Angel get us all tickets, then have a nice long train ride far from here. Then we get where we want to go." said

Gazzy.

"But in don't want to never fly again." said Nudge.

"Well what if, when we went some where we only fly part of the way. Then we land and get a train. That will let us fly, also when we do land we would be able to get

far enough away, that they would not be able to track us as easily." I said.

"Any objections?" asked Iggy. There were none so we ran to the nearest town and Angel 'bought' us some tickets to get us to Oregon. A nice long train ride through

the prairie. Oregon is nice two because it is way out there it is like the last place they would ever think to look.

**AN: well what did you think. Is it just me or did Shadow seem realy dramatic in that part. Also if you have ever seen Sherlock a Masterpiece Mystery: A Study In Pink, you would know where i got that quote from. Any way i will not be updating this story as often because i have two new ones that i am working on, but i will update every couple of days, if i can. R&R**


	23. The End

**For the last time i do not own Maximum Ride. I am not Jame Patterson.**

**Star Pov**

Well it has been three months since we stopped the public execution. We have finished making safe houses over the entire planet. Me and Shadow both have maps of

the world where the safe houses are marked. Now we are back in the states. We are flying over Pennsylvania when the voice started ringing through my head.

_Hello Max_ said the voice.

**What do you want voice.** I asked.

_You will have to find the flock. Your mission is to take down the school once and for all._ said the voice

**Wait I thought you worked for the school? You just helped my survive in the outside world so they could recapture me **I replied

_Max remember Omega. I helped keeping him from killing you. I work not for the school. Who I am though you will never find out. _Responded the voice

**Fine what must I do?** I asked

_Remember the school in Germany. The rebuilt the old lab there. It is once again the head of the operation. You must destroy it and erase all data from the computers. _said the

voice. Then I once again felt its presence receding from my consciousness. I told Shadow about my conversation with the voice.

"Well how will we find the Flock?" asked Shadow.

"Well we could project our thoughts. Angel can sense someone's thoughts if they are projected for hundreds of miles. We just need to keep teleporting around until

she responds." I replied.

"Okay." said Shadow. I started projecting my thoughts as loudly as I could I waited a minute and heard nothing. So I grabbed shadow and teleported. We continued

this around the U.S. for about an hour before I heard a reply

_Max is that you? _Iheard angel say.

**Angel where are you we will teleport to you. **I said

_We are in Oregon. We have been hiding here for the last three months. _said teleported to Oregon. When we got there Angel gave us a more specific location,

and we teleported to them.

"Hello" I said. When we finished exchanging salutations I explained the situation and told them to get ready to go. As I said that a map appeared in my eyes just like it

did while we were in the sewer heading to the Institute for Higher Living. I pulled out our safe house map and compared the two. I noticed that we had made a safe

house twelve miles away from the School. We teleported to there.

**Fang Pov**

"So Max I wa-" I was cut off by Max's glare.

"Sorry, Star I was wondering why you brought us with you?" I asked. Feeling pure euphoria that Max had included us. That means she needed us.

"Well actually. I only need Angel and Nudge. You three boys are just here because you would not let them go alone even if I had asked." She answered. That lowered

my joy a bit. At least Iggy and Gazzy may become less sexist.

"So what is the plan and why do you need me and Angel?" asked Nudge.

'Well this school is the head for all the labs around the world. If we can hack here, which is where Nudge comes in, we can erase all data about all experiments they

have ever had. We can also remove all power and info stored at all the labs around the world." answered Max

"Then why do you need me?" asked Angel

"Well we will need you to probe the minds of all the scientists to see if there is some kind of back up memory file, or extra mainframe, and such to make sure we are a

hundred percent rid of the school." Max replied. With that we left. Max teleported us to about a mile away from the lab. Then Max took Shadows hand. Then she

grabbed Angel's, who grabbed Nudge's, who grabbed, Iggy's, who grabbed Gazzy's, who grabbed mine. Damn why did I have to be so far from Max. Angel looked at

me sadly. Then said in my head

_Sorry Fang, but I wanted to be with Max._

We all turned into a shadow the size of a marble and fazed through the doors. It was funny being a Shadow. Truthfully I did not feel any different. It seems like I am

just in pure blackness. I feel Gazzy's hand in mine but I do not see him. It is like were shrunk down, and are now in a shadow casted by a marble. We were like this for

less then a second before we appeared in a room full of scientists. Jeb was among them. They all looked really scared.

"Hello." Max sneered She quickly teleported and knocked all of them out, except Jeb. Jeb caught on golden fire and burned to death. "Now, Nudge hack the computer.

Erase all files, and open all doors. Report if you find anything interesting before you erase all files. Angel scan all of the minds of the scientists. Check for anything

important." said Max.

"Star, it turns out all erasers have expiration dates. Also they can all be killed from this computer because chips that were attached to there brains. These chips were

just incase one went crazy and started killing other erasers or scientists. The chips were only put in erasers for one reason or another. So do you want me to kill all the

erasers?" asked Nudge

"Yes, also if you can shut down all robots that would be good as well." replied Max. Nudge nodded her head then got back to work.

"Star, I just finished checking the scientist minds. There are no back up plans for this place. In fact this place was made to be the back up plan." said Angel.

"Good." said Max.

"Done, Star." said Nudge. Max went over to the computer to take a look. I went over as well. According to the screen, all erasers were killed, all robots were

deactivated. All exits were opened in all schools. According to the messages that were entered to this place asking for help many scientists died. All able bodied

experiments escaped. When all of that was read Nudge shut down all the schools and all the dots on a the screen next to it that showed running schools shut off.

Finally Nudge clicked a button and the power shut off where we were. We all fazed out.

"Now what?" I asked. We all decided to go back to the states and live our lives there.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's Pov (Epilogue)<strong>

To some up our story of Star, formerly known as Max, Ride, Shadow, and the Flock you should know. Star and Shadow got married a three years later. They live in

Arizona with there new born child whom they decided to name cloud. He has black hair with one pure gold streak running through it, and dark grey wings. They each

looked like storm clouds. Each wing had a gold streak that looked similar to lightning. He will be one of there three children. All looking relatively similar. Around the

same time Fang ended up dating Maya, Max's clone. They got married two years later and had two kids. Iggy started dating Nudge and they got married when nudge

turned 20. Over the years we ran into many experiments that escaped the schools with our help. Of the experiments we met many avian hybrids. Gazzy got married to

an avian hybrid name Rose. She had red hair and pink wings. Angel got married to another avian we met named Dash. He had brown hair and silver wings.

**An: well my loyal readers what did you think. that concludes my story of max's betrayel and comeback. Please the stroy may be over but i still love feed back so please R&R**


End file.
